claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena
Etymology エレナ transliterates from "Elena," Romance, Slavic and Greek variant of Helen. Popular name for newborn girls in Russia. Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, but with an extra-high forehead. Shoulder-length hair, parted on right, swept back. Minimal armor. Wears single-layer of spaulders on shoulders. Same height as Clare.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 In the anime, Elena appears with short hair in the school sequence.Claymore, Anime Scene 02 This trainee Elena is sometimes mistaken for the short-hair trainee that bullies Clare in Extra Scene 4. As a Claymore warrior in the anime, Elena's hair apparently grew as she appears with long hair as in the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 02 Elena physically resembles "Kiyomi Kaburagi,"Angel Densetsu 11, Act 54, p. 8 a student photographer in Norihiro Yagi's earlier series, Angel Densetsu. But her personality greatly differs from the Claymore character. Kiyomi from ''Angel Densetsu Personality Passive, non-aggressive personality. Accepting of external circumstances. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 170cm (5ft 6.92in).Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 *Yoma Power: D *Agile: D *Strength: D *Mental: E *Sensing: D *Leadership: C 'Class' Elena is a Defensive TypeFragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 warrior, her innate ability being Viscous Strike.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 'Technique' Yoma War Record I lists her technique as 無し (none).Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 Her technique section is titled 人としての死 (Death of a human).Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 'Organization assessment' Mediocre warrior without special skills. Entered the Organization during the same period as No. 47. Due to Elena's good character, she seems to have bonded strongly with No. 47. Despite facing actual combat after No. 47, Elena reached her limit first. She sent her Black Card to No. 47, choosing death before transforming into a Yoma.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 515 History 'Early days' Clare is only source of Elena's scant history. They were classmates. In the anime, Elena and Clare are alluded to as pariahs within the Organization. As a result, each was the only friend the other had.Claymore, Anime Scene 02 During Clare's painful transformation into a hybrid, she and Elena clung together as they slept.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 In the anime cell scene with Elena,Claymore, Anime Scene 02 Clare wears short hair, contradicting Clare's long, hime hairstyle in Extra Scene 4.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 4, p. 162 'Black Card' During an nightime meeting, Rubel gives Clare a Black Card—Elena's.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 161; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 Clare rendezvous with Elena at Mount Shire.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 174; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 As Elena holds back awakening, Clare euthanizes her, despite Raki's protests.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 179–181; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 1PoiJTj4tOo Elena on Mount Shire Additional notes *Italy version of Elena on Mount Shire References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Shire Mission